The Dreaming
History The Dreaming is an elemental force of psychics, thoughts, dreams, and nightmares. It's also known as the Od.E27 Journal: Let's Get Intrinsic It is home of Dream of the Endless. It is the most well documented of the Endless residences for all of us visit it often, for it is where we all go when we dream and the plane from which all psychic phenomena are drawn. Due to the necessity of it, the Dreaming is also the most diverse and expansive of the Endless Realms. Besides the dreamers who enter it every night, there are the many resident arcana: thousands upon thousands of creatures from Cain and Abel (Keepers of Mysteries and Secrets, respectively), Lucien the Librarian, Mervyn Pumpkinhead the Janitor, and a slew of dreams and nightmares including the Corinthian (nightmare), Fiddler's Green (dreamscape), and Dream's spies and scouts in the form of ravens. Of course, The Dreaming itself seems to be alive and is always changing, it's quite malleable especially to the caress of Dream's power. Dream lives in a place called Ghost Castle. Residences of other Endless also exist there: * Destiny's realm is named "The Garden of the Forking Ways", it's a labyrinth that represents life's journey. Destiny is commonly known to simply walk its paths, for he's the only one who knows its ways and as he walks it blindly he turns the pages of his Book. However, the Garden is not the only aspect of his realm, he also has a great house in which his gallery is located and where a great table lies. Those who come unto his realm do so under his invitation, and when he does invite, it's because the book says it was to be so. It seems his realm was the place where the entire Endless most commonly gathered. * Death's realm is "The Light at the End." Despite what some people would think, her realm is not actually the place where the dead end up when they die, rather it is more of a pit-stop. Another interesting thing about Death's home is she appears capable of changing it at will, but will always include her gallery, a scrying pool, a bin full of umbrellas, and her personal quarters... and maybe a rather cluttered closet or two. * The residence of Destruction is said to be called "the Fulcrum." Its actual structure does seem to change between visits but whenever it is occupied, the entire realm appears to be captured in a still moment between perfection and utter ruin, like a forest captured in a snapshot in the midst of a hurricane or a beautiful cityscape about to be consumed by a tidal wave. No matter what shape it takes, it will always possess a gallery and a scrying pool of some shape. * Desire's realm is called The Threshold, a colossal statue of Desire's body. Inside the immense effigy is a series of never-ending chambers and veins so impressive in scope that it is said that one could walk them until they grow old without ever once retracing their steps. Desire's private domain is located within the literal heart of the construct. Inside the cathedral of the heart are a gallery, scrying pool, and Desire's private residence and residences for their harem. * Despair dwells in the "Gray Room" alongside her legions of rats. This realm is filled with fog and countless free-floating mirrors. Inside these mirrors are people looking at themselves, feeling but never seeing Despair looking back at them. * Delirium's realm is the "Madness" and it is as strange as she is. The Madness is shown as a vast assortment of all sorts of colors, words and items and directions. It's said that one is only able to navigate it by focusing on Delirium and traveling towards the center. How one knows which way is the center is a little unclear, though... At the middle there is a broken sundial reading "Tempus Frangit", and the usual fare of a gallery, scrying pool, and private residence.Dinkley Files: The Endless Trivia and Notes Trivia * In the Dreaming people take form of they idealized self.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 4 * Ma-Ti's ring is capable of channeling the Od.Network Files: Ma-Ti 1 Notes * One of the thirteen Intrinsic Fields. Links and References * Appearances of The Dreaming * Characters with the connection to the Dreaming Category:Earth-27 Lore Category:Intrinsic Fields